Ciel incandescent
by Kurotsuki06700
Summary: OS entre Tim et Maxxie. Je voulais mettre autre chose mais j'aime beaucoup ce qu'il y a déja Enjoy !


_**Ciel incandescent.**_

Maxxie et Tim se promenaient ensemble dans les rues de Cannes. L'horloge sonna sept coups, ce qui leur indiqua que l'après midi touchait à sa fin. Les deux garçons n'avaient pas vu le temps passer.

" Tim, j'ai envie de manger...

- C'est vrai qu'il commence à se faire faim... Mais vu le jour que nous sommes... Ca va être coton de trouver un endroit où nous pourrons nous asseoir pour manger... Et vu l'heure, je ne sais pas si la boulangerie de mon oncle sera encore ouverte quand nous remonterons...

- Où est elle ?

- En bas du boulevard Carnot. C'est le gourmet Cannois.

- Nous irons une prochaine fois alors, si on risque d'arriver après la fermeture... Au fait, je ne connais pas vraiment la signification de vos jours fériés, en France... Peux tu m'expliquer celui là ?

- Bien sûr ! C'est la fête nationale, le jour de la prise de la Bastille. C'est à la suite de cet événement qu'a été créé la déclaration des droits de l'homme et du citoyen. Mais bon, parlons d'autre chose... J'ai l'histoire en horreur...

- De quoi par exemple ?

- Bonne question... Tu n'as pas une idée ?

- Absolument aucune... "

La conversation fut interrompue par un bruit de pétard. Les deux amants sursautèrent puis changèrent de rue et se retrouvèrent dans une ruelle déserte.

Le blond trébucha sur un carreau qui ressortait du sol. Le brun le rattrapa de justesse et en le tirant par le bras puis il le plaqua contre un mur.

"Tim...

- Chut, ne dis rien et laisses toi aller... "

Tim passa sa main droite derrière la tête de Maxxie, approcha son visage du sien. Leur respiration et leur rythme cardiaque s'accélérèrent, chacun sentant battre le coeur de l'autre. Tim posa ses lèvres sur celle de sa moitié, y déposa un premier baiser avant que la langue du blond ne vienne chercher la sienne. Lorsqu'elles se furent trouvées, elles commencèrent à tourner et danser l'une avec l'autre.

Ils n'avaient pas remarqué la présence d'un autre individu qui les suivaient depuis quelques temps déjà, jusqu'à ce qu'il choisisse le moment de leur embrassade pour les déranger.

" Excusez moi, je cherche la rue Hoche... "

Tim avait reconnu la voix de cet individu, puisqu'il s'agissait de...

" Bastien... Tu sais que t'es casse couille à la fin ! Tu es plus souvent à Cannes que moi, et tu prétends ne pas savoir où est cette rue ?!? Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Ça fait combien de temps que tu nous suis ?

- On va dire depuis Saint Laurent, je vous ai vu monter dans le train...

- T'es plus atteint que ce que je ne pensais... C'est vraiment grave ! Vas te faire soigner mon pauvre !

- Mais...

- Ecoutes le mêché, t'as entendu ce que Tim a dit non ? Alors casses toi ! "

Bastien parti d'un côté, l'air dépité de ne pas avoir réussi à faire enrager plus que cela les deux amants, surtout Tim. Le garçon au cheveux ébène regarda sa montre. 19h20.

" Et si nous allions boire un verre, je connais un bar sympa pas très loin d'ici, le Night.

- Si tu veux ! On est loin ?

- Non, on est à deux minutes même pas. En plus je connais bien Tarak, le barman, il est super cool.

- Bon ben... allons y !"

Les jeunes hommes traversèrent pour rejoindre la gare SNCF puis continuèrent tout droit, jusqu'au marché Gambetta avant de tourner pour aller au Night.

" Tiiiiiim ! Tu vas bien chéri ?

- Oui et toi Tarak ?

- Comme toujours ! Qui est ce charmant blondinet avec toi ?

- C'est mon mec, interdiction de toucher !

- Ce soir ça va être dur de garder un oeil là dessus, on est plein à craquer. Mais tu as toujours ton coin préféré sur la mezzanine.

- Merci Tarak.

- Ha, autre chose avant que j'oublie !

- Qu'y a t il ?

- Je crois que j'ai vu Bastien et Nico tout à l'heure... Evites de leur casser quelque chose, d'accord ?

- Tant qu'ils ne me les brisent pas, leurs rotules resteront intactes.

- Bon, je te sers la même chose que d'habitude ?

- Un cosmo bien sûr !

- Et que veut ton homme ?

- Pour moi ça sera un TGV vert.

- Je vous fais ça tout de suite !"

Tim et Maxxie montèrent sur la mezzanine et utilisèrent entièrement le divan restant. Peu de temps après, Tarak leur apporta les cocktails. Ils prirent leur temps et parlèrent de choses et d'autres.

Ils repartirent aux alentours de 21h. Le brun invita le blond à manger dans un des restaurant huppés juste devant le palais. Plusieurs fois pendant le repas, les mains glissées sous la table effleurèrent des jambes et surtout les genoux qui trainaient par là.

Lorsque Tim eut payé l'addition, il était 22h30. Ils allèrent marcher un peu le long de la croisette puis retournèrent jusqu'à la plage au devant du Majestic.

A 23h, le feu d'artifice commença. Ce fut un moment magique où Tim était assis derierre Maxxie, l'enlaçant dans ses bras. Le brun ténébreux et le blond flamboyant était en short de bain, et donc leur peau l'une sur l'autre. Il se caressèrent pendant un long moment. Ce fut lors du bouquet final que les deux garçon s'embrassèrent langoureusement. C'est aussi à ce moment précis qu'ils eurent une envie commune, sans se concerter, sous ce ciel incandescant.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kuro : Et voilà le travail ^^

Tim : C'est quoi CA ?

Maxxie : Ne te plains pas...

Tim : Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Kuro, comment as tu pu reparler de ces deux là ?!?

Kuro : Désolé, je voulais mettre un fouteur de merde et j'ai pensé à lui...

Tim : C'est ce qu'on dit...

Maxxie : Ho, mon petit Tim... T'es si mignon quand tu est enervé ^..^

Tim : QUI EST PETIT ?!?

Kuro : C'est beau l'amour, haaan ^^

Tim *sortant la massue* : Kurooo, vient par là.

Kuro : T... Tim, attends !!!

[BAAAAM]

Tim *souriant* : voilà, une chose de faite.

Maxxie : S'il est mort, qui demandera les review ?


End file.
